First Child of Heaven
by NyxenEclipse
Summary: As Raphael nears the end of his pregnancy, he begins to tire of his overbearing family.


Michael watches his little brother potter around the healing rooms, organizing and reorganizing constantly. His stomach pokes out, visible, even with his back to Michael.

"You should rest, little brother." Michael advises.

Raphael sighs and turns around. "I am no invalid, Michael. I need to tidy in here."

Michael steps forward, wrapping his arm around Raphael's lower back- a particularly sensitive spot. Raphael sighs contentedly as Michael's warmth seeps into his aches. "You've already tidied, brother. Now rest."

Raphael shakes his head but leans into Michael and concedes. Michael leads him out to the balcony and helps him take flight. As Raphael's pregnancy had advanced, and his belly had grown, it had become harder and harder for him to fly. Now, almost at term, it has become nearly impossible for him to take off unassisted. And he can only manage short journeys. His brothers never let him fly alone anyway.

Michael takes him to the Archangels' garden, where no one else can bother them. Lucifer and Gabriel are waiting down below them, their faces lighting up as they see their brothers. As soon as they land, Lucifer pulls Raphael down to lay on top of him, snuggling against him. Gabriel presses his head against Raphael's big belly and Michael lays next to his littlest brother .

"How's the little kicker doin' today?" Gabriel asks. He's brimming with excitement. After spending so long away from his brothers, he can't wait to have a little fledgling to spoil rotten.

Raphael lazily raises a hand to pat his stomach. "Still kicking." He drops his head back onto Lucifer's chest and closes his eyes. The baby's much calmer surrounded by its uncles and it allows Raphael to rest more. And his brother want nothing more than for Raphael to rest.

"You need to take more breaks, Little one." Lucifer murmurs into Raphael's hair. Raphael groans.

"Lucifer, I'm fine."

Gabriel buts in with, "But the little kicker'll be born soon. You need to keep your strength up."

Michael rests his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "We know you are the Healer, but even you need to worry about your own wellbeing."

If Raphael wasn't so huge, he would roll away from his brothers. But with Lucifer's legs surrounding him like a cage and his big belly in the way, he's stuck being lectured by his brothers.

"All I do is clean and advise the other healers. I don't do anything strenuous myself." Raphael promises. The other healers would try their best to stop him anyway- not that they would succeed- but this is the first fledgling born since Heaven's reconstruction and all angels are eagerly awaiting its birth.

His eyes fall closed and the others know he's to tired to talk anymore. While angels don't sleep, they can enter a kind of medative trance. Raphael has been doing this more and more over the progression of his pregnancy. His brothers are only to happy to join him, cuddling against each other like they did as fledglings.

As soon as he feels all four of his sons slip out of consiousness, Chuck appeared beside them and transports them to a luxurious room inside their home. They're now lying on a massive bed that fits them all, with room to spare. Chuck sits down on the edge of it and gently rubs Raphael's ankles. Raphael stirs slightly but Chuck knows he won't wake. His brothers will keep him resting as long as they can.

Chuck sighs. He's so proud of Raphael for carrying this baby, for carrying the hopes of Heaven in his belly. After Lucifer was cast down, Gabriel fled and Chuck left, Heaven began to change. The warmth faded and cold replaced it. Angels, once so full of love, turned empty, emotionless soldiers. Under Michael's rule. Michael did the best he could with no guidance, but his heart had gone hard at the loss of family. Raphael sought sanctuary in the healing rooms. Once the most compassionate angel in Heaven, he was reduced to the coldest. It was one of Chuck's many regrets; one of the many times he failed his sons.

So when Raphael had come to him with suspicions that he might be pregnant, Chuck was overjoyed. The Archangels were mending their relationship and healing each others' hurts. Each one was rediscovering their empathy and love. Raphael's pregnancy has only exacerbated the process. He's discovering new parental instincts every day and Chuck is loving the chance to help his son expore them.

Amara knocks on the door softly. "Chuck?"

"Hey, Amara."

"They're cute." She remarks. She's never seen the Archangels in this way before- as the _children _of her brother. Chuck laughs quietly. He gently rests his hand on Raphael's buldging stomach. He can feel the baby fluttering and kicking under his hand. Raphael grunts slightly.

Amara holds her out for Chuck to take. "Come. Leave them be for a while." Chuck sighs, running his hand over Raphael's face one last time before allowing Amara to tow him away.

Raphael wakes to his insides being battered. He groans, shifting around slightly. Lucifer stirs underneath him. "Raph? What're you doing?"

"The baby won't stop kicking." Raphael mumbles. Lucifer grins and runs his had over Raphael's bump. The baby imediately bursts into a flurry of activity. Raphael groans again. Michael wakes. "Raphael, are you alright?"

Raphael sighs. "Lucifer's making the baby kick."

Michael laughs and reaches over Gabriel to pat Raphael's arm. Raphael scowls. Gabriel grunts himself into awareness. "Whaz goin' on?" he slurs.

His older brothers all begin to chortle at him. Gabriel blinks in confusion. Raphael grumbles. "Tease him instead."

Gabriel glares at his big brother petulantly. "What did I do to you?"

Raphael sighs in frustration. "These two are making the baby kick and I'm to tired for it."

Gabriel huffs.

Lucifer slides his hands down Raphael's stomach, letting them rest on Raphael's waist. "Raphael, we're sorry. We were just teasing you." Michaels hums in agreement.

Raphael nods. "I know. And I apologise for over-reacting. Just... please don't make the baby kick any more than it already does." he pauses and groans. "I need to get up."

Michael sits up. "Do you need help?"

Raphael nods quietly. He, like almost all angels, doesn't show weakness easily. His brothers understand and treat his new limitations with tact.

Michael stands and comes around, taking Raphael's hand, and placing his own on his brother's shoulder and hefting him into a sitting position. Now free from Raphael's weight, Lucifer sits himself up. As Michael pulls him up, Lucifer gently pushes Raphael up from behind. Raphael grunts and leans into Michael to get his bearings. His big brother's warm arm wraps itself around his waist. Lucifer and Gabriel stand behind them.

"What do you want to do?" Michael asks softly. Raphael shrugs.

"I don't care. I just need to walk for a while."

Lucifer smiles. "I think I have an idea." He takes Raphael's arm and leads him out of the bedroom and down the halls, Michael and Gabriel following.

The walk is slow. Raphael's graceful movements have been reduced to a undignified waddle. He cups his belly with his hand to try and ease some of the weight. His other hand presses against his back.

They eventually reach the baths, a large room made of pale, creamy marble. Most of the floor is taken up by a large, crystal blue pool. There are sparkling fountians leading into it on one side.

Raphael is breathing heavily and ready to sit down again. It doesn't take much anymore. He turns to Lucifer. "This was your idea?"

Lucifer nods. "Yeah, I suppose it was." He expects to be told off his for his sarcasm. He doesn't expect to be hugged tightly by his little brother. "You seemed so sore that I thought it would help..."

Raphael nods enthusiastically against his chest. Behind them, Michael and Gabriel are stripping down to their inner robes. Lucifer does the same and then assists Raphael with his.

Gabriel takes his pregnant brother's hand and leads him down the steps into the warm water. Raphael sighs contentedly as the water eases his aches. He settles himself on the bench set into the sides of the pool and relaxes into the warmth. Gabriel leans against his side, splahing water onto his protruding stomach. Michael and Lucifer smile at each other as their baby brothers snuggle.

After a while Gabriel pulls Raphael of the bench and tows him around the pool. Michael and Lucifer laugh at the grumpy expression on Raphael's face. Moving in the water is a little easier than moving on land; the water takes the weight of his belly and he doesn't feel like he's dragging himself along. But he was comfortable before Gabriel had started pulling him around like a dog on a lead.

"Come on!" Gabriel chides playfully. "You said exercise is good for you, and you've been sitting around so much lately."

Raphael isn't sure whether to laugh or rage. Instead he just says blandly, "Its harder to move now."

Gabriel's playful grin fades. "Sorry-"

Raphael holds up his hand. "Its fine." He sends up a wave of water with his wing to drench Gabriel. The Messenger splutters and coughs, glaring at Raphael. He retaliates by flapping his own wings, causing ripples that knock Raphael of balance. Michael steadies him, and grins at Gabriel. Gabriel gulps and hols his hands up in surrender.

"Hehe... I give in?" He tries.

"Nice try, little brother." Michael smirks. His wings cause a tidal wave that ravages Gabriel. Lucifer laughs from the side and Raphael from Michael's arms.

Gabriel beats his wings and stirs up a montage of waves that soak Michael, Raphael and Lucifer. Lucifer growls and sends up a huge spray that rains down on them all.

The water fight lasts quite a while. The brothers try their hardest to wet each other's very bones. It ends in a three way war, with Michael and Raphael teamed together. Which is good, Raphael thinks. He doesn't have the energy or free range of movement to carry out his own attacks. He does feel rather like a turtle among dolphins. However, safe in Michael's protective embrace, he can enjoy the game with his brothers without having to worry about defending himself; Michael does it all for him.

Its only when Raphael starts to sag in Michael's arms and Gabriel and Lucifer are half drowned that they call it a draw and clamber out. They sit close together on the side as they dry of. Raphael very nearly falls asleep, staying awake by a mere thread.

Lucifer murmurs into his ear, "Time for another rest, Raph..."

Raphael nodds sleepiliy. "I wouldn't disagree."

Michael and Lucifer pull him up and half lead, half carry him back to his rooms. Gabriel walks ahead and opens doors and things. They tuck Raphael in and say goodnight. He's 'asleep' in almost a minute.

Raphael blinks awake slowly. He feels comfortably warm and well rested, which considering getting settled has been hard recently, is delightful. He slowly and carefully heaves himself into a sitting position. Someone knocks at the door. Raphael calls for them to come in. To his surprise, its not his brothers who enter, but his father.

"Can I sit?" he asks.

Raphael nods. He doesn't protest as Chuck slips a hand round his shoulders. "How're you feeling?"

"Good. I am well."

Chuck smiles at his son's stubborn pride. "You were really tired yesterday."

Raphael looks surprised to hear that. "Yesterday?"

Chuck nods. "You've been out for awhile, Raph."

"I need to get to the Healing rooms." Raphael makes a move to stand, but Chuck keeps him down easily.

"No you don't."

Raphael just stares at him, entirely confused.

"Humans have a concept of 'maternity leave', when an expectant mother is released from work to prepare to have her child. I think it would be a good idea for you to try it." Chuck explains carefully, waiting for Raphael's reaction.

"No- I'm fine. I'm not human. I can manage until I deliver."

"Raphael, you can't. You've been resting more and more, which we want you to do, but it suggests that, maybe, keeping up with the demands of a Healer is to tiring."

Inexplicably, Raphael's eyes start to water. "But- but! I need to do my work load. Its only fair!"

Chuck eyes him with concern. "Raph, you're carrying a fledgeling: no one expects you to be up on your feet all day."

Tears start to escape Raphael's eyes. "I tried to take over Heaven. I tried- I don't know _what _I tried to do. I need to make up for it."

Chuck sighs, pulling his son into a tight embrace. "Raphael. You don't need to make up for anything. You thought your brothers were gone and I wasn't there to guide you. You did what you thought was right."

Raphael nods, but sobs into his father's chest all the same.

"Oh, Raphie..." Chuck nuzzles into his son's hair.

The use of an old, forgotten nickname brings more cries from Raphael's throat. Chuck lets Raphael cry for a long time before the tears end.

"Sorry..." he mumbles softly.

"Crying is good, Raph. Never apologise." Chuck comforts. "You feel ready to get up?"

"I feel a little sick." Raphael admits. Chuck is reminded of the early pregnancy; just after Raphael had announced that he was expecting, he became miserably sick everyday day straight for a month. He always down played how bad he was feeling until he was heaving violently.

"A little, or a lot?" Chuck probes.

"A little." Raphael assures. "It's common in late pregnancy. The baby is so big, its sitting on top of everything." he pauses for a moment. "Could you help me up?"

Chuck stands and takes his son's hand, and gently pulls him up. They walk together down to find the other Archangels. With nothing to do, Raphael joins Michael for the day. Or, at least, watches Michael carry out his own tasks with an ever dwindling interest. This late into his pregnancy, he is riddled with aches and pains. He's actually becoming glad his father forbade him from work. Its easier just watch and pretend to listen than actually do anything. The baby has been dropping slowly, but he's really feeling it now.

The clouds have been gathering all day, the winds picking up. Raphael knows there's a storm coming. He retires just as it begins, sitting on his balcony and watching the lightning strike.

After a while, Gabriel creeps out to join him. "Raph, what are you doing? Thought you were resting."

"I am." Raphael replies. "I am just conscious. I like the storms." Thunder rumbles in the distance as if to enunciate his point. Gabriel sits down next to him. "I know you do." he can still remember Raphael's excitement when their father showed them the first storm as fledglings. Raphael then taught himself how to manipulate storms and electricity. He was so proud of himself when he showed his family what he could do.

"Michael and Dad said you were really tired." Gabriel points out. "And Dad's sure the baby's gonna be born soon. You need to rest." He eyes Raphael's stomach. He can't possibly get any bigger- he'd never get up otherwise. Lightning brightens the sky for just a second.

"Gabriel," Raphael begins. "I am resting, but I'm not an invalid. I don't need doting upon. But I am being careful." Gabriel cuddles up against his big brother until the storm ends.

Raphael wakes feeling sorer and achyer than ever. It hits him in a wave almost as soon as he wakes before receeding quickly. He knows almost istantly that he's going to give birth perilously soon. The baby feels extremely low in his belly. Still he rises and makes his way down to his brothers. Today he's with Lucifer, who easily notices something is off with his little brother. Raphael pays little attention to what was going on around him. His hands either probe his belly or rub his back.

"Raph, are you alright?" Lucifer asks.

Raphael shrugs slightly. "Sore. Tired."

Lucifer takes hold of Raphael's hand and pulls him up and down into the Archangel's chambers. Michael and Gabriel look up as they enter. Raphael doubles up as soon as they arrive. Michael and Lucifer quickly guide him into a chair.

"Raphael, are you feeling alright?" Michael asks.

"I believe," Raphael replies, "That this is early labor."

His brothers stare in at him in panic. Raphael holds up a hand and waves them off. "Nothing will happen for a while. Its just uncomfortable."

Michael rests his hand on Raphael's lower back and he almost groans in relief.

"I just want to rest." Raphael sighs.

Lucifer helps him up. "Alright." he leads his aching brother to his room and tucks him into bed. He kisses his forehead and turns to go. "Good luck, Raph."

Raphael 'sleeps' for several hours, his brothers all taking turns watching over him. Gabriel is next to him when he wakes, curling in on himself and groaning. Gabriel's eyes widen. "That- that was a contraction, wasn't it!" Its not a question. Raphael isn't awake enough to do anything but nod.

Gabriel starts panicking. This is an unfamiliar side of him, but this is brother; he doesn't want to mess this up and lose his family again. "I'm gonna get Michael and Lucifer!"

Raphael manages to sit up, but Gabriel is already long gone. He sighs, knowing he would not escape his brothers' fussing and flapping now. The baby kicks up a storm, beating his ribcage. Its full of excitement for its impending arrival. He's trying to soothe his hyper baby when his brothers crash into his room.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Michael exclaims.

Raphael looks up from his belly, staring his brothers down with a look of quiet '_really_' on his face. His brothers stare back sheepishly.

"I am fine." Raphael replies wearily.

"Gabriel said you were in labor." Lucifer states blandly.

Raphael nods. "I am." He grunts as the baby doles out a firm kick. "But the fledgling will not arrive for some hours. Perhaps more than a day."

He almost laughs at the horrified looks of his brothers. But he doesn't. He's to sore. Michael sits down next to him and kneads his back gently. He moans with pleasure.

"What can we do?" Michael asks.

"Entertain me." Raphael sighs, not caring how demanding he sounds. He's preparing to give birth. He's entitled. "At this stage, there's nothing besides waiting."

To their credit, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel do their best to occupy Raphael for about 8 hours before the contractions start getting stronger. He starts pacing around the room, grunting under his breath. He makes no other sound. Michael constantly rubs his back to soothe his aches. He's in the middle of a sentence when he breaks of, panting and moaning. Lucifer and Michael do their best to comfort him. Gabriel freezes and stares wide eyed. His brother should_ not _be in this much pain.

"I'm gonna get Dad!"

And he's gone.

Gabriel is the Messenger. He's always been the fastest of his brothers. He flies at top speed through Heaven, straight for his father's throne room. Chuch and Amara look up as he makes his dishellvished entrance.

"Dad, Raphael's in labor!" Is all he needs to say before Chuck is standing. He glances at his sister, saying, "Sorry, they need me."

Amara just smiles and waves her brother of. "Go."

Chuck follows Gabriel back to Raphael's room. The angel himself is seated on his big, wide armchair, gripping the armrests. Raphael's face shows his pain and a breathy moan makes its way past his lips. All three look up as their father and brother enter.

"Hey, Raph." Chuck greets softly. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Raphael grunts.

Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel all look set to argue. But Chuck merely nods and smiles. "I know, son." He steps forward and eases Raphael to his feet, steadying him.

"We're going to get you into a nice, warm bath. Alright? It'll make you feel better."

Raphael nods and follows as his father leads him into a small bathroom that definately wasn't there five minutes ago. The wide bath is already filled with perfectly warm water. Raphael sighs as Chuck helps him in. The warmth seeps into his body and works its way through his aches. It's almost as good as Michael.

"It's good..." he slurs.

Chuck laughs. "Stay in there as long you like. I'll see if you're dilated later, alright?"

Raphael just nods sleepily. His brothers grin and smirk from the corner of the room.

He spends about an hour in the bath. His contractions are coming every six minutes or so and leave him breathless. Lucifer and Michael heave him from the bath and Chuck waves him dry. He's set down on the bed, levered up against pillows. Chuck pushes his legs up and open, sets the hem of his robes around his knees. Gabriel's hand slides into his own. He grips it tight.

"5 centimtres." Chuck reports.

Raphael moans as another contraction overtakes him. His hold on Gabriel's hand tightens. Michael runs his hand through Raphael's hair and Lucifer's is rubbing his belly. The Morningstar can feel the muscles tensing.

"Breathe through it, Raphael. That's it." Chuck soothes.

Raphael's jaw clenches and he makes little noise. As the contraction ends, he does his best to get up. "Need to move." This time Gabriel is the one to help him up. Raphael's hold on his hand has filled him with a new confidence to help his brother. Raphael leans against his little brother as he begins to pace the room again. He makes about 4 laps before stopping. With Gabriel's assistance, he sinks to the ground, down on his hands and knees. Gabriel rubs his back as he pants his way through another contraction.

Michael and Lucifer look to their father for guidance but Chuck just smiles.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Michael asks, staring at his baby brothers. Watching as they worked together, comforted each other like they did eons ago, when Michael and Lucifer fought all the time.

"Just leave them be." Chuck replies.

It takes another 4 hours for Raphael to be fully dilated. As soon Chuck announces he's reached 10 centimetres, he forces himself upright into his knees properly. It's clearly a lot of effort and Michael moves in front of him, propping him up. Raphael leans wearily against him, trying to catch him breath. Lucifer and Gabriel each take one of his hands. Michael wraps his arms around Raphael's back. The Healer's head presses against the Prince's chest as a contraction takes hold.

"Push, Raph." Chuck orders.

Raphael nearly crushes Lucifer and Gabriel's hands as he bears down.

"That's it, Raph, that's it." Chuck praises.

He pushes again, throwing himself into it like he wishes it was just over. Which, truly he does. He's been at this for 12 hours at this point. Even for an Archangel, its a strain. He's losing strength now. Leaning on Michael more and more. But, still he stays silent.

"You can cry if you want, Raph." Chuck tells him.

Raphael shakes his head against Michael's chest. "No. Can't- _hgggn_\- scream."

With what logic logic he has left, he knows he should be screaming, but he just can't. It feels wrong.

"Okay, Raph." Chuck says back. And then Raphael's back to pushing. It goes on for another 3 hours before Michael can feel tears on his chest. "You're doing so well, Raphie."

Raphael shudders and groans. The baby is just starting to push out of him. It burns like nothing he's ever felt before.

"The baby's crowning!" Chuck exclaims. "Come on, Raph!"

Raphael whimpers as he gives another push to slide the baby's head out another few inches or so. "_Hurts_!" he cries. He's starting to sob. He can't take anymore pain. He's so close to meeting his baby, yet so far at the same time.

"You can do it, Raph." Gabriel murmurs softly.

Lucifer gives his hand a comforting squeeze. "Take our strength."

With renewed energy from his brother' love, Raphael pushes hard, crying out as the shoulders slip free and the baby is born right into its grandfather's waiting hands.

There's a stunned silence as Chuck gathers the baby into his arms, gently cutting the umbilical cord. Raphael looks up. And then the baby screams loudly and Raphael smiles brighter than he ever has before. The afterbirth pushes itself out into the waiting bowl beneath him. As soon as its out, Lucifer and Gabriel pry him from Michael's chest. They lift him very gently and carefully onto the bed, getting him perfectly settled. Raphael doesn't take his eyes of Chuck's back as his father cleans his son. He can see a tiny pair of dark, choclatey, down covered feathers. Suddenly, he can't take it anymore.

"Give him to me." He begs.

Chuck places the baby against Raphael's chest. All in the room are smiling.

"I have a son." Raphael whispers in amazement. Being a father never seemed real to him before, even as his belly grew. Now its a river, flowing out before him. "I have a _son_."

"He got a name yet?" Gabriel asks, grinning broadly.

"_Israfel._" Raphael humms quietly.

"Beautiful." Michael remarks.

"We're so proud of you, Raph." Chuck mumbles into his third son's hair. Raphael turns slightly towards him. "_All of us_."

"I love you." Raphael says, smiling at his family. His new son grumbles on his chest. "And I will always love you."

After a few hours, Amara tentatively knocks on the door. Chuck quietly pulls her inside. She glances at the bed: Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are wrapped around and snuggled against Raphael, leaving plenty of room for the little fledgling cradled against his chest. Raphael is perhaps the sleepiest angel Amara has ever seen. No, definately the sleepiest angel Amara has ever seen. His eyes are half closed and his head is droopy on the pillows. But still, he stares down adoringly at his son. He laughs his tiny chuckle at the silly coos his brothers make at the baby.

"Amara, meet your great- nephew, Israfel." Chuck says, voice filled with pride. Amara smiles but keeps her distance, until Raphael catches her eye and beckons her closer. She smiles as the sleeping baby, all rosy cheeks and fluffy wing, swaddled in the softest blankets.

"Would you like to hold him?" Raphael asks softly. Amara stutters and Chuck, Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel stare: no one has held Israfel yet, not since he was first put into Raphael's arms. Michael moves out of the way as Raphael passes Israfel into Amara's arms, guiding her limbs into the right position.

As Amara looks down at the fledgling, she smiles. She has her family. Her brother, her nephews and now a new baby to spoil. "He's beautiful."

Raphael takes Israfel back after a few minutes and closes his eyes. Chuck expands the bed and he and Amara join the Archangel huddle. The moon shines through the window, casting an ethereal white light on the heavenly family. They were reunited, they loved each other, their hurts were healed.

Everything is as it should be.


End file.
